


Sincerely, Me

by dreameh



Series: Reds [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: (but not really), Arkham Asylum, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is So Done, Fluff, Gen, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Good Sibling Tim Drake, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is a Batfamily Member, Jason Todd is a little shit, Mentions of musicals, The summary sucks let’s be honest I just cut some of the fic for it, Tim Drake is Red Robin, justice league - Freeform, tim drake is a little shit, uuuuh idk how to tag even after four years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: “That’s the Red Hood!” A few of the newbies took defensive stances.“Hello yes it is I your evil overlord Red Hood.” His voice radiated sarcasm.“Hey Little Wing, Baby Bird. Why did B send you two?”“We’re benched.”“Oh dear that must have been difficult, gods forbid you take a break.” Nobody quite knew how to react to the sarcasm in Diana’s voice.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Reds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025638
Comments: 6
Kudos: 293





	Sincerely, Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first batfam work but the first one that I’m posting 👉🏻👈🏻 I haven’t read many of the comics, so most of my knowledge comes from fanfiction and the wikia pages. 
> 
> Title comes from the song Sincerely, Me from Dear Evan Hansen because uhhh I dunno I guess this series is gonna have musical themed titles. I normally do one word titles but that feels dumb now 😔😔

It didn’t happen often, but sometimes the Justice League would take Nightwing on off-world missions if Batman couldn’t participate for whatever reason. The reason this time was a pretty nasty Arkham breakout. Joker and Scarecrow had both managed to escape and Bruce had fears that they were planning something (it was something he’d heard from Gordon who’d heard from the guards, ‘this will be great, villain team-up of the year’ being something the guard had heard from one of the henchmen with a low IQ and no common sense). Dick had left the day after the breakout had occurred, despite his own protests about leaving so soon after the breakout without helping. Clark had told them it’d take maybe four days before they returned. Bruce was sure he’d have it sorted before then

The day after Dick had left, Bruce found out that Tim hadn’t slept in over 72 hours and knowing how dangerous the team-up between the villains would be, Red Robin had been benched for the rest of the week. This would mean that he would still be benched when Dick got back and if the escapees hadn’t already been caught, he would coddle his younger brother until he agreed to stay benched for longer.

Dick would also force him to sleep. Now, this sounds like an impossible feat, considering not even Alfred was able to do it without outside influences (read: drugging his coffee with sleeping medicine), but Dick was able to do it simply by laying with him until they both eventually fell asleep. This was something Dick had found out completely by accident that worked enough to get his younger brother a substantial amount of sleep. It was another time when the teen hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep and had been benched. Dick, who had meant to be going on patrol, had manhandled Tim to his bedroom in the manor and pinned him to the bed by straight up laying on him and they both ended up drifting off without much difficulty, despite the elder’s intention to leave the second his brother had fallen asleep. 

Tim had protested vehemently at being benched and said that he didn’t want Bruce to deal with the Arkham breakout alone, almost forgetting that they had a whole support network of vigilantes who could help, some of them who were his siblings. Bruce had pointed this out and Tim had looked back at him with an expression that showed he had most definitely forgotten that, until Damian sniped at him with insults for forgetting in his exhaustion and Tim remembered that he definitely was not the youngest in the family anymore and that position was occupied by the one he not-so-fondly called ‘Demon Brat’. 

There was one other member of the family who was unable to assist with the breakout of the two villains. The Red Hood had been benched because Jason would be a danger not only to the villains, but himself as well if he went out and tried to help. He had shown up at the manor abruptly at the start of the week and admitted that he didn’t want to be alone after Roy and Kori had gone off to do something, then the breakout occurred and his mental state got real bad but he didn’t let any of his pent up anger and fear and sadness out until Dick was gone. The day before Dick was due back had been spent with Jason sitting in the library with Tim curled up against him, reading one of his favourite books out loud to his younger brother. Yes, he wanted to be out there protecting Gotham and keeping the Crime Alley kids safe but while the Joker was out, he didn’t think he’d be able to go into the city without breaking down and maybe shooting some people who didn’t completely deserve it and he’d been doing well with restraining his urge to kill, so he didn’t want to ruin that.

It had hit four days and Clark had gotten in touch to let Bruce know where they were landing and that were doing a quick debrief for the newer members. The man had gone to the library where his second eldest child had already moved on to a new book to read out loud to his younger brother. “Jay, Tim. Do you two want to pick Dick up? The League are doing a debriefing after they land and he’ll have no way back.” The brothers simultaneously rose an eyebrow each and Bruce had to hold back a smile.

“I’ll let you take the Batmobile? You can wear your suits because it is technically outside of the parameters of being benched.” They turned to each other, exchanged a look then turned back to him. “Okay.” Jason answered, Tim nodding his own agreement. “Make sure you eat something before you suit up because Alfred will whoop all of our asses if you left without food.” The boys cracked a smile at that and Bruce left the room, stopping far enough that he could listen to the two discuss it.

They both definitely knew he was still there, but they didn’t seem to care because he heard Tim say “Suits allowed huh? Most of the Justice League, especially the newbies, don’t know that Red Hood is with the Bats.” And Bruce could practically hear the shit eating grin on the teen’s face. Next, he heard Jason say. “We’re so gonna fuck with them.” The two laughed. Bruce walked away with a smile on his face. So what if his boys fucked with a few of the newbies, most of them need to be knocked down a peg. Most of his children had been vigilantes longer than the newbies who thought they were hot shit just because they’d been invited to the Justice League. If they had fun, and he had to be honest, they would, so he didn’t mind them screwing around a little.

Tim drove, and even though the Batmobile wouldn’t be pulled over and the police wouldn’t even ask any of Batman’s team for a license, he’d used the excuse that Jason was legally dead and couldn’t be caught driving for why he should drive. They were 10 minutes out when Jason realised this and had turned to Tim and started bitching about his audacity. Tim laughed, and told him he could drive on the way back, then pondered out loud if Dick would like to drive instead when Jason complained about it. “He can suck a dick. I’m driving. He was Batman for months and had plenty of experience driving the Batmobile.” 

After this, Jason connected his phone to the speakers and started blasting songs to some musicals Tim knew and some he didn’t. They were doing an exaggerated singalong with songs they knew, which for Jason, was all of them and for Tim, was still an impressive number for someone who’d been a sciences kid. They were doing a particularly dramatic singalong to Sincerely, Me from Dear Evan Hansen when they reached the point where the JL had landed. A few heads turned at the sight of the Batmobile and many of those heads looked to be anticipating when Batman got out. They also knew that any of the Leaguers who had enhanced hearing would be severely confused at the fact that there was music coming from the vehicle. The siblings grinned at each other before slipping their masks on. They had some Leaguers to fuck with. 

Dick looked over and raised an eyebrow in amusement. Some of the newbies were whispering about Batman showing up. He knew that Bruce wasn’t driving, but he couldn’t quite figure out who he’d sent to pick him up, and in the Batmobile nonetheless. That car was his baby and he didn’t even let Dick drive it since coming back. He couldn’t remember receiving any transmissions about anyone being off, then again, one of his siblings might’ve been benched for something other than a life threatening injury and Bruce didn’t find it important enough to concern Dick. Either way, he knew that chaos was about to occur, especially when Red Robin came from the driver's seat and Red Hood came from the passenger's seat.

Dick decided to stand right where he was and watch what went down. Clark and Diana approached first and Tim and Jason talked with them for a few moments before Clark pulled the Reds into a hug each and Diana did the same, albeit for a shorter amount of time. Dick snickered under his breath. His oldest younger brother is lucky he has his helmet to cover his blush at being hugged by his favourite superhero, even though it has happened before. A few of the newbies took defensive stances as one of the older Leaguers who didn’t know about Jason being a Bat exclaimed that “That’s the Red Hood!” Dick was ready to intervene, but his younger brothers were radiating amusement in the way they were standing. 

“Hello yes, it is I your evil overlord Red Hood.” Somehow, despite his voice radiating sarcasm, a few people took Jason’s words seriously. Some of them realised he was joking and wasn’t actually a threat so they calmed down but not all of them seemed to be able to pick up on the sarcasm. Tim was most definitely struggling to not laugh. “Hey Uncle Supes, do you mind just turning off your hearing while I villain monologue and give away my plans for taking over the earth and enslaving the Justice League.” Clark openly laughed at that and that broke Tim as well. Dick decided this was as good of a time as any for him to acknowledge his siblings.

“Hey Little Wing, Baby Bird. Why did B send you two?” Dick asked, smiling at his siblings.

“We’re benched.”

“Oh dear that must have been difficult, gods forbid you two take a break.” Nobody quite knew how to react to the sarcasm in Diana’s voice, but Tim snickered quietly. 

“Why were you benched?” Barry asked, looking over both of them quickly and not seeing injuries anywhere. “You’re not injured and it’s not like either of you to not participate in returning Arkham escapees.”

“Because it’s Joker and Scarecrow,” a number of people grimaced “and they’re teaming up and I quote ‘you’re a danger to yourself when the Joker is loose’ and because boy disaster here didn’t sleep for 72 hours. I was benched the day ’Wing left and he was benched the day after.” Dick’s gaze locked on Tim and they linked eyes and the youngest of the three siblings shrunk back.

“You didn’t sleep for three days?” He asked calmly and  _ oh _ , that was even worse. Tim took a step to the side so he was behind Jason. “You’re on your own replacement.” Jason informed him, stepping away.

“I slept after I was benched and for the past two days Hood read to me and I napped a lot during the day please don’t-“ it was too late, Dick had already run for Tim and was wrapping the tiny vigilante up in a tight hug and lifting him up. Tim yelled in surprise and Jason laughed at him. Bad idea. Dick’s attention turned to the other and before anyone could blink, as if he was a speedster, he’d put Tim down and wrapped Jason in a hug. He grumbled and acted like a deadweight in an attempt to get him to let go. It didn’t work. Jason struggled in Dick’s arms for a few minutes more before he was let go. 

“How did you get to drive the Batmobile? B doesn’t even let me in it anymore.”

“Surprisingly, we didn’t steal it. It was part of the deal to pick you up.” Tim responded.

“Ah so if you didn’t get to drive the Batmobile you would’ve left me?”

“I’m not that evil- but yes, I most definitely would’ve left you.” Jason didn’t even hesitate. 

“You- I’ve been betrayed by my own brother! How dare you!” Said brother laughed at him. Dick smiled, he loved having his brothers around, even if this only ended up being for a few days more. 

“B wouldn’t have let me go without Hood so he’s lying.” Tim spoke over Jason’s laughter.

“You’re brothers?” One of the newbies asked, a hero that neither Tim nor Jason would be able to recognise even if they were held at gunpoint and told to call for him or die.

“Yes. He’s my brother, no I am not telling you anything more about that.” Dick was calm, but his hands had moved to be one on each of his younger brothers’ shoulders, warning them to not try and attack the new Leaguers even if they offended them and even if they all knew that the original members of the Justice League would most definitely turn a blind eye if they did that. 

Another newbie who they didn’t even know the name of, then asked: “Isn’t Red Hood evil?” And some of them tensed again. Nobody could see it but Jason was rolling his eyes.

“It varies from time to time. At this point, eh I’m maybe at a high six. You guys are pissing me off.”

“Didn’t he try to kill Robin?” They weren’t even trying to be discreet. They were outright acting as if Jason wasn’t there. Both Dick and Tim were aware that Jason was getting closer to losing his temper. He was benched for a reason and this wasn’t helping him. Dick decided enough was enough and steered Jason to where Clark, Diana and Barry were standing just a little off from the main group, closer to the Batmobile. 

“He tried to kill  me , but we’re over it. We have bitching sessions together and I can tell you assholes will be the topic of our next one if it’s not Joker.” He turned away and Barry, who was going back towards the group, gave him a quick fist bump along with a grin. He said a few words of farewell to Clark and Diana and while this was happening, he heard Barry congratulating the newbies for successfully pissing off the first three Robins and giving themselves a stain on their reputations from the entire Bat clan. Snickering a little, Tim returned to the Batmobile where Dick was trying to get comfortable in the passenger seat, looking at him guiltily. “Uh, what do you think you’re doing? I’m shotgun. Hood is driving, I’m shotgun and you get to deal with what the rest of us normally get and sit in the back.”

“But-“

“No buts, you got to drive the Batmobile for months and you got many more years of sitting shotgun compared to both of us combined. It’s our turn.” Tim glared. Dick slumped, giving up. 

“You two are jerks.”

“But you love us anyway.” Jason singsonged from where he was setting his music back up while they were arguing with the door open. 

“Debatable.”

Once they were settled and the doors were closed, Jason continued playing his musicals playlist. Dick groaned which made Jason laugh at his misery. However, the three belted out a cover of the Schuyler Sisters partway through the drive and not even Dick could pretend he’d not enjoyed singing it. 

The following reminder that the Batmobile would’ve recorded the entire drive made Jason laugh as Tim’s brain short-circuited. He forgot about that. Steph was probably going to be sick from laughing so hard and Bruce would absolutely love the content of his sons singing. He didn’t know what to think.

Even later, after returning to an exhausted family who had successfully returned the villains to Arkham, Tim had the galaxy brain idea of a Batfamily YouTube account. Bruce wasn't going to kill him but he knew the whole family would be on board (even Damian, even though he’d insult Tim for even asking him). 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism but don’t be too harsh 🥺🥺 I have a lot of ideas for the Batfam, a lot of partially finished oneshots and even a chaptered fic and I’d love to continue sharing them. 
> 
> you can talk to me [here](https://twitter.com/onlyjuns)


End file.
